


What good are Pajamas?

by TheBiQueenOfLineBreaks (TheUnwritten1219)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Chick-Flick Moments, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnwritten1219/pseuds/TheBiQueenOfLineBreaks
Summary: Based off the prompt: 'I feel like Cas would have the most ridiculous looking pajamas, and he would get matching fuzzy socks so he could slide around the house. Dean would be walking into the kitchen and suddenly he has an armful of bed-headed Cas who just slid across the room to hug him.'OrCas has a funky sock collection and Dean knows just what to get his husband for their anniversary.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	What good are Pajamas?

Dean couldn't wait to get home.

The man had spent the last 18 days away on business. Frustrated and home sick the 32 year old mechanic was just itching to run up his porch steps and dive onto any soft surface available.

His back hurt from over two weeks away from his beloved, one of a kind, memory foam mattress and his head was throbbing, thanks to all the hassle sustained while away.

Adapting his uncle's motor pool of a junk yard into a respectable Auto Shop had been hard. It took two years of grueling work and patience as he built himself an admiral reputation, another year before the money finally started coming in. It was definitely a struggle but he had an overwhelming amount of support.

That was all a piece of pie in comparison to attempting to orchestrate a franchise for himself, subsidizing  _ Singers Win Auto _ in multiple locations past Kansas, like Huston for instance.

The line of employment had been quite easy to procure in other places.

They managed to expand two additional shops in Kansas and three more in Oklahoma fairly well and without a hitch.

After so much uncomplicated success, he wasn't expecting the level of reprisal he faced when walking onto the worksite arranged in Texas. The issues seemed to emerge from thin air, one immediately following the other.

Fortunately, Dean's little brother Sammy was at his side arguing the legal provisions way above Deans scope of understanding. Flexing just what 4 years at Stanford University and a law degree can get you.

_ Unfortunately,  _ what should have been a six-seven tops- day trip turned into a two and a half week ordeal that kept him not only from his home base but also from his husband on their anniversary.

Finally, all was settled and things at least appeared to be back on track.

It was 3AM when Dean and Sam pulled up the Impala to Deans Tudor house.

Sam looked about ready to collapse where he stood, grabbing his duffel and computer bag from Baby's backseat, the youngest Winchester trudging towards the front door with heavy steps, Dean not far behind him. 

As tired as eldest Winchester truly was, especially after a 10 hour road trip, there was still an excited thrum beneath his skin.

Castiel and Dean hadn't spent this much time apart in  _ years,  _ probably since before they were married. And yeah, was it clingy and co-dependent of them being so downright miserable at a few measly weeks apart?

Probably. But right now Dean couldn't care less, because in just a few moments he would get the chance to run weary fingers through thick raven hair.

"Hey!" Dean hisses at his brother.

Sam freezes, eyes half-lid and fist hovering over the front door in the position of one about to knock.

"Cas is probably sleeping," Dean warns, "and while a grumpy Cas is cute he's also deadly. So slow your roll there on the knockin' "

"Dean," Sam sighs, dropping his hand and scrubbing his face harshly, "For the love of God, open the damn door and wax poetry about Cas some other night when its  _ not _ 3AM."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming you big baby." He teases aimlessly.

Dean smiles to himself walking around his overgrown little brother and unlocks the door as softly as he could manage.

He made it as far as gently dropping their belongings at the door and flicking the hall light on before he sees a blur of jet black hair dash in his direction.

Thankfully, muscle memory kicked into gear before his brain could catch up and Dean braced himself with enough time to receive an armful of his sleepy husband. 

He couldn’t have prevented the bubbly laugh that erupted from his chest if wanted to.

There, enveloped in Dean's favorite AC/DC T-shirt from college and a pair of flannel bottoms that also belonged to the green eyed mechanic, was said mans husband, Castiel Winchester.

Drowning in fabric far too big for him, the man gave his husband a grumpy scowl that twisted his features in that adorable sleepy way only Cas could express. 

Had it been the first time, perhaps Dean would have been filled with confusion or even concern at being barreled into by his sleep drunk spouse. But after years of living with the love of his life and experiencing countless mornings spent cleaning up spilled coffee and odd objects alike, a grinning Castiel sliding across their hard wood floor became not only commonplace but expected. 

Usually, this particular activity was presented by a mirthful-  _ fully conscious _ Cas, however, looking down below the mop of midnight colored bed-head tickling his nose, Dean's gaze was met only by a cold blue-eyed glare. 

"You bought me new socks for our anniversary." He grumbled against Dean's lips in greeting, making the larger man chuckle before pulling away just to press a loving kiss to Cas' forehead.

"Yes, I did." He agrees, looking rather proud of himself.

”And hello to you too.”

Behind them, Sam splutters, jerking his head in Deans direction, "You bought him  _ socks  _ for your anniversary?"

Dean takes in the wide eyes of his brother and rushes to defend himself, "He  _ likes _ socks!"

Scoffing, Sam walks around the couple and makes his way to the couch,"Even I know that’s a bad gift.”

"Oh that’s not it, Sam." Castiel amends kindly, eyes a massive contrast to the hard look he had given Dean.

"I love them!  _ But _ we agreed no gifts this year, but your brother just  _ had  _ to go against our agreement."

Dragging Cas back into his embrace like a magnet desperate for its partner, he cups the man's cheek in his right hand, dropping a chaste kiss atop his lips,

"I'm sorry baby," He apologizes, " I just love spoiling you and I knew Avocado socks were the last food related pair left for your collection."

"Well, that’s very sweet, Dean. But I feel awful because they're wonderful and slide  _ perfectly _ , but I didn't get  _ you  _ anything."

Running his thumb over the apples of Cas cheek he smirks wickedly and states proudly, "You got me you. That's the greatest Anniversary gift yet. You've got me beat for life."

Cas' smile begins small, before spreading across his face, the pair staring into each other's eyes for what could have been forever.

"Okay! That's too much cuteness for this early in the morning. " Sam groans drawing Dean and Cas' attention, "I'm too tired to drive myself home without dying, so do you mind if I sleep on your couch?"

He addresses his question at a fiercely blushing Cas, seeing as Dean had already said it was fine on their way to the house initially.

"Of course, Sam!" Castiel announces, excusing himself then turning in as well.

Dean stays behind.

"Sammy, just take the guest bedroom beside ours."

"Ha!" The lawyer barks out, "You two haven't seen each other in like three weeks! If a weekend apart makes y'all rowdy I can't imagine how frisky y'all are gonna get tonight. I'll take my chances down here, thank you very much."

"Whatever, Sammy. You'll miss a hell of a show, though."

"That's the point, Jerk" Sam deadpans, stretching across his big brother's couch.

Shaking his head Dean turns in the direction of his staircase mumbling the obligatory "Bitch" over his shoulder.

Dean climbs the stairs two at a time, starting his way into the bathroom, swiftly making quick moves to change into his pajamas. Almost anxious in his haste to get into bed and wrap his arms around Cas' waist and  _ finally _ get a good night's sleep.

Dean is standing by his nightstand when he notices a still rather sleepy looking Cas leaning against the bathroom door jam and staring after his husband.

Dean lifts his gaze to meet bright azure when Cas cracks into a gummy smile and shakes his head, “Ugh I’ve missed you so much.”

”Oh yeah?” Dean grins, wiggling his eyebrows and making Cas laugh at how ridiculous his partner is.

”How about you  _ slide _ that ass over here then,tiger.”

Laughing, Cas shakes his head and right before Dean takes the steps necessary to close the gap between them Cas gives a small hop that gives him enough momentum to slide the three or four feet separating them and gliding into his husbands expectant arms.

Falling into his embrace, Castiel hugs his husband tenderly, inhale deeply and swims in that absolutely intoxicating scent that belongs only to Dean. The only smell he can fall asleep to.

He can feel the vibrations of Dean's laughter through the man's chest. They send shivers down the smaller man's spine and he can’t help the urge to surge forward and capture his husband's lips with his own.

Even after so many years of marriage and even longer dating, Cas always seems to blush when the pair share sweet and gentle kisses as they just did. Deans soft lips lingering just a beat longer, like it takes all his will power to put even an inch of separation between them.

Something warm and electric never fails to charge through his veins and make him fall in love all over again. 

"It's so unfair how sexy you look in my clothes." Dean groans when they pull apart, staring after the sway of Cas' hips as he crawls into bed.

The moment they are both settled beneath the sheets, Dean is puling Cas into his chest again and Cas is sinking deeper into him as if  _ he _ were the mattress. 

"Thank you for my socks, Dean." The sleep returning to Cas' voice melts something in Deans heart.

"You're welcome, baby... Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this one for a while, please let me know what you think 💕  
> I hope you enjoy and stay safe everyone!
> 
> ~Geni


End file.
